BBRAE WEEK 2018
by bearhow
Summary: A collection of disconnected one shots for one of the greatest weeks of the year. Hope y'all enjoy.
1. Pet names

**So this is day 2 of bbrae week, however on day 1 I just drew for "Can't Help falling in love", which is the image displayed here.**

 **On with the short show haha.**

 **Pet names**.

"Baby?"

Raven let out a long drawn exhale. "No."

Beast Boy tapped his chin. "My girl?"

"No."

"Ummmmm. Sweetie?"

"No."

He let out a long whine as he slumped onto the couch beside her. "What about Mama?"

She didn't acknowledge that he had sat beside her, but she aimed an irritated glare in his direction. "Absolutely not. Beast Boy, do we have to do this now? I'm trying to read."

He flopped his head onto her lap before letting out a long drawn out whine. "But Raaaaaaaae! This is important to me!"

She placed her open book over his face, continuing her reading as if he wasn't there. "I can't possibly fathom any reason why this could be important to anyone."

He mumbled from behind her book. "Come on Rae, we've been together for a long time now, what's wrong with a little pet name?"

"What's wrong with using proper names?"

"Oh geez is he still on this?"

Raven continued to try and read her book even as her bionic brother figure stepped into the kitchen area. "Yup. And it's still just as irritating."

Cyborg began moving about the kitchen as he looked for something to snack on. "Better you than me," he mumbled under his breath.

Beast Boy shot upright. "Hey! I heard that! Besides your one to talk. You have a pet name for your - "

Cyborg slammed the refrigerator door shut. " - Hey, Hey, hey, do NOT bring her into this! She is decent, pure and wonderful and doesn't need to be dragged into your pathetic pet name game!"

Beast Boy got to his feet, his face red hot with anger. "Don't you DARE talk about her like that! I've been waiting since the day I was born for something as wonderful as her to come into my life and I will not have you speak of her that way!"

Cyborg stomped towards him, steam billowing from his nose. "Well MY girl gives me a pleasure I have never known before and I had to build her with my own two hands. Your girl just fell into your lap!"

Beast Boy tried to lift himself on the tips of his toes, but was still dwarfed by his best friend. "You take that back!"

"I ain't takin' _nothing_ back!" Cyborg laughed condescendingly down at the fired-up changeling. "You just can't imagine the feeling. Man when I slide inside her, and I rub my hands all over her. It's Something you'll _never_ feel with _your_ 'baby'!"

"Oh, yeah?" the green morpher snorted. "Like you could even _begin_ to understand how wonderful it is when I mount her, when we're riding at full speed, my hands caressing her -"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Raven slammed her book shut. Her eyes were burning with a dangerous red glow.

"Cyborg!" she growled. "I see I'll have to have a few words with Sarah about this… _infatuation_ of yours! And _you!_ " she snarled, turning to Garfield. "You're getting very close to sleeping with _her_ tonight, instead of me!"

An abashed silence descended, both boys frowning at the floor, chastised but still glowering.

Beast Boy sighed deeply and moved to grasp her arm, suddenly concerned. "No, no, no. We're sorry, Rae, really."

Her now indigo eyes bored into him. "Then stop trying to give your stupid MOPED a pet name. And dear Azar, Cyborg! 'A pleasure you've never known before'? It's just a car!" She opened her book again, placing her nose deep within its pages in the hopes of tuning out the irritating world around her.

He sighed, flopping onto the couch beside her and leaning himself onto her shoulder. "Sorry Mama."


	2. Alone Together

**Alone Together**

To some, Reuben's job would be considered boring, consisting of sitting at a desk all day, paperwork and waiting. Reuben however enjoyed it, he welcomed the solitude of his job, but then there were instances where his routine would be shaken up and he would have to share his office space with another. Today was one of those days were the usual and the mundane had changed. He was not opposed to these moments, however today he would give anything for boring.

Irritated eyes glared from beneath a pair of black, horn-rimmed glasses, but Reuben's green skinned irritant ignored his stare. Garfield Logan was so lost in his own little world, staring expectantly at the barren walls, that it had appeared he had forgotten he wasn't alone.

Rueben cleared his throat, loud enough to finally get Garfield's attention.

"Mister Logan," he addressed with a tired and incredibly fake smile, "I will contact you when it's time. You needn't wait here all day."

Garfield shook his head, "No way dude. I'm way too excited to leave." Reuben's smile faded and Garfield continued in his antsy waiting and only slowed when he asked. "Any idea -"

" - No, Mister Logan. I have no idea when they'll get here." He leaned forward on his desk, rubbing his face beneath his glasses. "Time is different here. It's not as simple as..." his head suddenly shot upright and turned to the wall to his left, "Well, I'll be. They're here."

The office didn't have any doors or windows so it was required for one to simply materialize into the office. Slowly and from thin air, a man in a charcoal grey suit appeared in front of Reuben's desk. He smoothed down his suit. "Morning Reuben," he greeted with a smile, but before he could carry a conversation further, Garfield was by his side. "Uh, can I help you?"

"Ignore him. Mister Logan please." Reuben motioned for Garfield to take a seat and like a pouting toddler, he obliged. "Forgive him. He's understandably excited."

"This is a bit unusual, isn't it?" The man in the suit said still looking back at Gar.

"Indeed, but he has history with the soul keeper, Saraiah, and she vouched for him to be here. So let's get on with the paperwork, and get him out of here. Name?"

"Edgar. Reaper."

Reuben scribbled on a sheet of paper. "Name of the deceased?" . . ." Garfield began to zone out once the two started talking paperwork, and it was fine by him. He had waited for this moment for . . we hasn't sure how long, and he couldn't wait a second longer to hold her again. ". . . Sign here . . Initial here . . And that's it."

Garfield sprang to his feet again bouncing around Edgar eagerly. "Easy, Mister Logan," he chuckled, "Here she is." He reached towards his heart and extracted, from his chest, a ball of pure, blinding white light that sat nestled in his palms.

"Amazing. I never imagined the soul of a half demon being so pure." Reuben sat with awe at the sight.

Edgar smiled, "The blood may have been tainted, but the soul is unspoiled, allowing access into these halls." He blew gently onto the ball of light that began to take shape in front of Garfield.

A womanly shape.

His breath caught in his throat. That shape. That hourglass, lusciously curvy, shape and he had to keep himself from running head first towards.

At least until the shape finally finished its transformation.

Her violet eyes darted from side to side, looking over her surroundings, with hesitancy and fear. All of that vanished however when she saw him. With her Fear forgotten, she was suddenly overcome with a joy she hadn't felt in since she lost him. With tear stained cheeks she ran, throwing her arms around his neck so hard that she threatened to pop his head off of his shoulders.

"I-I-it's you," she sobbed, "it's you."

His own tears began to stain the top of her head violet head. "Yup it's me. It's your Gar." After her hair was completely soaked in his salty joy, he took a step back to examine her. "You look great."

She wiped her face. "He told me I could pick any age I'd like to be before coming here. Twenty five seems fine to me."

He held the sides of her face tenderly. "You'd be wonderful no matter what the age."

She smiled that smile he had only dreamed of since their separation. She looked over his face, running her hands over his pointed ears. "You chose to stay green?"

He shrugged, "I've seen green my whole life. It only made sense to keep it going."

She smiled with a chuckle, taking his hands in hers, but then her smile began to fade. "I didn't want to leave. I couldn't . . I didn't want to leave our pups."

The tears threatened again so he quickly took her into his arms. "I didn't want to either, but I knew they'd be in good hands, and now we have to trust that they'd be fine without us."

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "How do we know?"

He smiled into her hair. "I have faith." Her small body began to tremble and he knew exactly how to help. "Hey wanna hear a joke? Why did the Raven cross the road?"

She laughed through her tears, "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about her?"

"Awe you ruined the punchline." With smiles and laughter the two lovers kissed while being whisked away to points unknown in a bright expansion of light.

Reuben chuckled to himself as the light faded. "Gets me every time."

"I bet," Edgar straightened his suit, "I've never seen soul mates move on together before. Oh welp, back to the grind, ushering souls and all that." Edgar vanished from the office, leaving Reuben to bask in the silence of his office with a smile of contentment.


	3. In-Laws

**Ugh this was a chore to get out. I missed 3 A.M., but I got to this one out.**

 **Wooooooo**

Raven took a long deep breath of contentment, grateful to get out of the sweltering heat and hoping she wouldn't need to go back out there again. Preparing for a wedding was exhausting work, and the bride-to-be wasn't making it any better. She just had to keep reminding herself that this was what Maria wanted. Taking a seat at one of the tables, she was soon joined by the groom's mother and her closest friend, Kori. The red-haired alien princess was reminiscing over her own wedding day, remembering the occasion fondly. For reasons Raven still did not understand, Kori had made her the maid of honor, which meant she had worked very closely with her in planning the event. Needless to say, they remembered it very differently.

"I recall us having much of the fun during the wedding preparations!" she exclaimed merrily.

Raven opened her mouth to correct her, pointing out all the arguments they had shared during that time, but she had been cut off by an angry screech.

"NO! The tables are supposed to be set up in a _diamond_ pattern!"

The dark haired sorceress turned to see her stressed out, adult daughter belittering the poor souls arranging the tables. She watched her pissed off eldest storm over to the closest table, inspecting it for any flaws.

"This table cloth has a stain on it!" She cried out as she pointed to the aforementioned smudge. "And those chairs mismatch!" with horror as she gestured to a table across the room surrounded by a combination of plastic and metal chairs.

"Don't worry about that, M, the chairs will all be covered." Maria's best friend - and maid of honor - explained calmly. Raven had to give Susan Stone some credit for being so patient with her wound up daughter. Azar knows she would never be.

"I don't care if a cloth is going over them they have to match!"

The eventual mother in law watched on in horror. "Your daughter is quite the bride monster."

Raven began massaging her temples, fighting back the urge to groan. "'Bridezilla' you mean? I don't know where she gets it from."

Just then her green-skinned husband approached with a wine glass filled with ice cold water. As he handed his wife the glass, he couldn't help, but interject in her conversation. "Give you three guesses."

Raven glared at her smirking husband.

"Mom! The caterer is supposed to be here by now!"

Raven took a sip of the water, "I was never this bad! Couldn't you find anything stronger?"

His large hands found their way to her shoulders and gently began to rub. "How about we wait until after the wedding to get drunk?"

Maria stomped over to her mother who had done her best to ignore her. "Mom! The caterer -"

"- is going to be five minutes late," she finished calmly, then took another sip of her drink.

Her pale green daughter froze mid-step, her jade green eyes inching towards red. "Why?"

As cool as a cucumber, her mother responded, "Traffic. And just as a reminder, this is only the rehearsal dinner."

Maria was moments away from yet another outburst until Susan grabbed her once again by her shoulders. "M, cool it girl. Remember last time." Maria shut her eyes and took a few long, deep breaths to settle her nerves before the centerpieces exploded again. "Good girl. Now let's go make sure the dresses are the right size for Janet and Chloe." Hands still on her shoulders, Susan led her away to parts of the country club unknown, hopefully to calm her down.

The three parents leaned back in their chairs around the desk, relaxing in the quiet that had surrounded them.

"So what's Johnny up to?" Garfield asked.

Kori shrugged, "He is off with his father. I believe they are having 'the man talk'."

"Yeesh." Gar groaned, "poor kid."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It'll probably be better than the sex talk you gave to Mark."

"Hey, our talk was just fine!"

She tilted her head with a "really?" expression. "All you said was 'It's awesome'."

He shuffled his shoulders as he took her water from her and took a long sip of his own, "Well I wasn't wrong."

"Flowers are here!" This time instead of the stressed out screeching of their daughter, Mark, her brother, had arrived with a container full of flowers. His twin sister followed right on his heels.

"I wanna see, I wanna see, I wanna see!" She bounced. Nothing like flowers to get the girl to calm down.

After placing the container down, Mark gingerly removed one of the bouquets, revealing a combination of white Calla Lilies, and violet, aqua blue orchids.

The parents winced, not knowing how "bridezilla" would react, but when all was silent except for a small gasp, their nerves were settled.

"Oh . . . Wow," she breathed, "I love it."

Everyone in the room released a relieved sigh. Mark squeezed his sister's shoulder affectionately, while Susan did the same to her arm, both giving the bride-to-be happy smiles. However, the sweet moment was quickly interrupted by a rapid drop in temperature and an unsettling feeling passing through the group.

"Me personally," a quiet voice sounded from behind them, "I would've gone with the green."

Every head in the room twisted toward the youngest Logan, Arella, as she walked with her arms around her frame, a hesitant and cautious smile on her face. It had been months since anyone had seen her, but when she had left she was young, timid, and inexperienced. Now standing before them, was a confident, and mature young woman, dressed in a crisp business suit colored a dark green from the suit coat to the slacks atop a black button down blouse.

"Oh my!" Kori gasped and quickly wrapped her in a hug. "It is glorious to see you again Arella! And my you have grown!"

Arella placed her bones back into place after her aunt released her from one of her infamous hugs. "It's good to see you too auntie Star." Kori smiled warmly, took Susan by the arm and led her away, leaving the Logans to their reunion.

The strong arms of her older brother slowly snaked around her shoulders. "Good to see you again Arie. And auntie Star was right. You have grown."

She stared at her feet with a flushed smile and muttered a small "Thank you, I've missed you too Mark"

Next up was Maria. With her more intuned empathic powers, Arella could sense the vortex of different emotions, one of which was dread. Probably wondering whether or not Arella would ruin her wedding, but she wasn't taking it personally. She'd be worried about her too.

"I'll be honest," Maria said shakily, "I didn't think you'd show."

Another feeling hidden beneath her sisters maelstrom of emotions was hesitancy. Unsure how Arella was going to react most likely.

Arella shrugged a bare shoulder. "All the hellhounds in hell couldn't stop me from my big sissy's wedding." It became very clear, very quickly that it was a poor choice of words. "Oh. I-I mean."

Maira grabbed her shoulders. "Hey. It's okay. I'm just glad you're here. It's not a Logan family gathering without you." And with that the Logan sisters embraced.

"Okay, okay its my turn now," Maria was pushed to the side to make room for her father's long arms.

Arella knew this reunion was going to be emotional, but she didn't expect the tears so soon. "I missed you to dad." She choked.

He sniffled, "We missed you too." They separated, all eyes now on the final Logan.

Raven had her arms folded across her chest and stared blankly at her youngest. Arella approached cautiously. "Mom, I'm sorry I left, but - "

Raven held up her hand, "I know why you left, and for the longest time I was angry, but not with you. I was angry at myself for failing you."

Arella shook her head, "Mom, you -"

"- yes, I did. I couldn't give you the help you needed."

Arella closed the distance between them, holding her mother closely. "It wasn't all on you. I made choices too."

Slowly Raven returned the hug. "I've missed you."

They stood there a moment longer before separating. "And no matter what happens," Garfield stood beside his wife, "we love you no matter what."

Arella's face lit up, "You mean it?"

"Your an empath," Garfield smirked, "you know we do."

Arella released a breath she had been holding, "Oh it feels so good to hear that, because I have something else to tell you." She lifted her left hand and shook it, shaking off a spell that had concealed something on her finger. Her left ring finger.

Eyes went as wide as dinner plates at the sight of the modest, yet elegant emerald stone crafted into a black band.

"Arie? Your married?" Mark breathed.

"It was small, just him and I in Vegas -"

"Vegas? Him?" Garfield looked as if his knees were going to give out, "wh-wh-who?"

"Maria sweetheart, I've gone over your wine list and I have to say it's appalling. So I took the liberty of overhauling everything and ordered you the good stuff." The obnoxious English accent, red eyes and cheeky grin where indistinguishable and horrifying.

Landon's crimson gaze fell onto Garfield as his arms wrapped around Arella's waist. His left hand entangled with her, showing off his matching black band with green jewels wrapping around it. His large smile returned.

"Hello dad, Mom." The Logan's remained motionless, jaws on the floor and getting increasingly paler. "Too soon? Alright, we'll work up to that." Then planted an embarrassingly large kiss onto his new wife's head.

POP!

The sounds of the centerpieces exploding brought everyone out of their drooling stupor.

"Maria, we told you — "

" — that wasn't me."

Before the culprit could be unmasked, a sound of gasping and wheezing drew everyone's attention to Garfield, who was now doubled over with his head between his knees.

"Oh god dad! Just breathe! In and out, in and out."

Arella turned to Landon putting her hand to his chest, "Could you go get my dad some water please."

He smirked taken her hand that had interwoven with his, "Anything you wish my dear." And placed a warm kiss onto the top of her hand.

Garfield Suddenly stopped breathing and fell over unconscious.

Arella then turned to her mother, before going from pale skin to pure white. Raven stood with clenched, white knuckled fist, and a jaw so tight her teeth may have shattered.

"Arella." She stomped towards her youngest. "What. Did. You —"

Suddenly Arella took her mother by the hands, and ever so gently, allowed memories to flow into her mind's eye.

She gasped when she saw a cliff's edge, the setting sun, Landon taking Arella by the hands, Chloe standing beside her, smiling with her mother Kole. Drake completed their ceremony and Arella and Landon shared a kiss.

But more importantly Raven felt everything Arella felt, Specifically the pure unbridled joy. For the first time in a long time, Raven felt genuine happiness emitting from her daughter. Her child who struggled so hard for so long, was finally happy.

The vision ended, bringing them back to the present. Raven blinked away the tears and sighed before wrapping her daughter in another hug. "Vegas huh?"

Arella laugher, "Just don't tell anyone. We have a reputation to keep."


End file.
